


Heartbeat

by LemonYellowFlowers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellowFlowers/pseuds/LemonYellowFlowers
Summary: Lena is shot and Kara loses herself.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 25
Kudos: 207





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a new writing challenge thing! In place of NaNoWriMo I'm just trying to do some writing every day - I missed the first day (because of course I did) but this came from the prompt "Heartbeat". It's angsty you're welcome.

First it’s steady. A repetitive beating. 

Alex hears the shot before she can make her move. There’s a cry of pain. Then Alex sees the creature, easily twice the size of Supergirl, huge and hulking. It seems to be oozing a sort of black substance and before Alex can react, it raises its huge foot and stomps on Lena’s form. There’s a sickening crunch. Then a laugh. A sick, twisted, laugh.

For Kara, there’s quiet. Silence. And somehow that’s louder than any city at full volume.

The anguish of the sound that Supergirl emits holds physical force. Her anger has life, as, for the first time as far as Alex can remember, Kara doesn’t just breath ice, she breaths ice shards. Her eyes are on fire cutting the… thing, to ribbons. Alex hears a retching sound from beside her as one of the agents is forced to look away. Supergirl is showing brutality Alex had never suspected could live inside Kara. The creature no longer acting as a shield, Supergirl is face to face with four human men. Three holding kryptonite weapons, pointing them straight at her. But Kara’s attention is on the fourth man, the one holding a regular rifle that Alex knows has just been used.   
Supergirl slows down as she begins to advance. Slows as she moves towards them, watching, able to see the fear on their faces and their skin take on an ashen quality. Alex realises what is about to happen, but then-

Suddenly there’s a murmur, and its faint, but it’s enough for Kara to pause and turn just slightly, checking on Lena’s limp form on the ground.   
Alex hears the shot before she registers what happened. 

Kara cries out in pain and turns again, this time moving quickly. Her skin is lit up with a green tinge but still she is in the sky, holding one of the men by the throat. He’s gasping, and desperately trying to pry Supergirl’s hand from around his throat. From where Alex is stood she can see the snarl on her sister’s face.   
Alex watches as her squad quickly and efficiently arrest the men still standing on the ground. It’s with a sick feeling that Alex realises the man in the sky is the only one with out a kryptonite weapon. The man in the sky is holding the rifle. The man in the sky shot Lena.  
Alex feels her chest tighten as she watches the colour in the man’s face become a deeper shade of crimson. Alex has never seen Kara like this. She’s barely aware of herself as she speaks clearly into the microphone,

“Supergirl. Stand down.”

No response.

“Director, we have the kryptonite weapons ready to go if we need to bring her down. Our snipers are aimed and ready.” Alex turns sharply, looking harshly at her second in command. 

“No. Not yet – we don’t bring her down yet.”

“Yes ma’am.” The agent drops back slightly, but Alex sees the agent wince as there’s a crunch in the sky and the man lets out a cry of pain.

Alex tries again.

“Supergirl – we have weapons trained on you right now and we will shoot. Release the man.”

Nothing.

“We have the others in custody, he’s the only one left. Let us take him in Supergirl.”

Silence. Then another crack and another cry.

“Supergirl.”

“He killed her Alex.”

Alex looks over to where Lena is lying, she’s pale, well she’s always pale but she’s more pale than usual and Alex hopes to whatever gods that may exist that Lena pulls through. She’s not sure she’s ready to deal with a Supergirl without Lena Luthor.

“She’ll pull through. You know that.”

“She has no heartbeat.” Alex looks between her sister and Lena again, realising that she may already be witnessing it. A Supergirl without hope. 

Alex drops any hint of emotion as she takes a breath and settles her mind into the director’s headspace. She needs Kara to listen, to understand.

“Supergirl. You are disobeying a direct order. Release the man or we will shoot.”

This time Alex doesn’t see anything, but she hears the man suddenly gasping for breath and then hears his pleas for release.  
Alex is stood. She’s stood with her friend, dying on the ground beside her. Her sister, stronger than any other being, holding the man responsible in the air, about to cross a line she can never come back from. And she tries one last time, whispering quietly into her headset,

“Kara you don’t want to do this. Please, come back to me.”

There’s a pause, and to Alex it feels like an eternity before she hears a quiet,

“No.”

And chaos breaks out. Alex drops her hand, signalling to her team to fire. Ignoring her sisters scream as she’s lit up green, a silhouette in the sky. She watches as the man drops and her team move with speed and precision, somehow landing him on the crash mat they’d just pulled out. A medical team descend immediately to look him over.   
Kryptonite handcuffs are locked on to a broken woman, who doesn’t try resisting. She lets the officers overpower her, as silent tears fall. Alex moves closer, and Kara whimpers. Alex lets the DEO responsibility fall away from her for just a moment as she places a hand on Kara’s shoulder, but the simple act seems to break her even more. Alex can only watch on as even in Kryptonite cuffs her sister cracks the ground beneath her as she falls.   
Kara breaths deeply. Her head is a mess, a cacophony of sounds and smells and anger, through it all red-hot anger. She knows what she nearly did, but the pain and the anger are so strong that still she can hear a voice screaming in her mind that he deserved it.   
Slowly, as she breaths, the anger burns itself out. Guilt works its way up in its place and Kara feels overwhelmed. Feels her chest tighten and a fresh wave of tears as she realises what Supergirl almost did. What Kara almost did.  
Alex is still standing next to her, and so she’s able to hear when Kara chokes out a quiet,

“Thank you for stopping me.”

Alex doesn’t say anything. Instead, she gives a nod to the waiting DEO agents and Supergirl is helped to her feet as they begin to move her towards one of their black vehicles.

And it might be the quietest sound from the night, but it cuts through everything when there’s a shaky breath, and then,

“Kara.” And Alex sees her sisters head whip round as she turns as well, to see Lena. Eyes open, on the ground.

And then Kara realises that she can hear it again… faint, but steady. A repetitive beating.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it! I, like all fanfic writers, feed on comments.


End file.
